


Childish Drawings

by ShaggyMadi



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BABY MORTY BEING ADORABLE AF, Badass Morty, Daddy Kink, Depression, For the love of god take this account away from me for the sake of the world, Grandson/Grandfather, I love you Kat~, JK There is smut I lied lololol, Jerry being stupid AF, M/M, No Smut, Pain Kink (Morty being a masochist-), Please don't harass me for shipping this, Rick feeling like a brilliant piece of trash, Someone kill Jerry PLEASE, Soulmate AU, Stuttering, Theres a kiss okay?, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMadi/pseuds/ShaggyMadi
Summary: Summary: A soulmate AU where anything you write on your skin appears on the exact place on your soulmate’s skin.Imagine Rick puzzling over why his arm is suddenly filled with childish doodles after decades of wondering why his skin never showed any soulmate writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to credit rickandmortygetshwifty on Tumblr for thinking up this amazing prompt!  
> If you want to look at the rest of her Rick x Morty Soulmate AU prompts go check her out! You won't regret it! I choose to do this one 'cause it was the easiest to write and I just loved it but I might do another one if requested! Thank you and enjoy this one-shot!

Rick sat in silence staring at his arm. It was true that he had never gotten drawings on his arm before, so he assumed that he didn't have a soulmate. When he was younger he had anyways been...different. More intelligent than other kids, more practical and to top it all off, he didn't have a soulmate. At least he thought he didn't.

When Rick was 16, he discovered that he could make a device to see his soulmate. After slaving away for one full year, it was complete. He remembered how excited he was when it was finished and he turned it on.

But he was meet with disappointment. For he saw nothing. At first he thought the machine wasn't working, but after checking and double checking and even triple checking, it showed that the machine was completely operational. But the screen showed...nothing. Just black. 

In a rage Rick had destroyed the machine. Completely crushing one full year of non stop work and dedication. Rick came to the conclusion he didn't have a soulmate and would be alone forever. So be it.

Then the drinking began. He may have been young, but that didn't stop him. He drank and drank and drank and never stopped.

Eventually he had met a nice girl. Her soulmate had skipped town. And she was intelligent, pretty, and funny. So Rick married her and had a daughter. But no matter what she did, Rick could never be truly happy with her, because she wasn't his soulmate.

He began to draw back, to spend more time in the garage working, neglecting her and Beth. So one day, she took her daughter and left, and he was alone again. But maybe he liked it that way.

Anyways, he heard his daughter had married and started a family in his old home, and having no other options, he moved back in. 

At the time, Summer was 8 and Morty was only 4. Rick couldn't deny that when he saw Morty for the first time, he felt something deep within him stir. It was a strange feeling that he got all the time. And he hated it.

One day, Rick started noticing little doodles on his arm that he didn't remember putting there. Crazy zig zags and scribbles of blue, yellow, red and purple began to litter his arms. 

At the time he thought nothing of it and just covered them, but then Rick started to think. 'What if this is my soulmates work?' It rekindled a fire within him that he thought was long extinguished, that was the day Rick Sanchez got back the spring in his step and the light in his eyes.

Although Rick thought the drawings were odd, he thought nothing of it. After all, this was his soulmate, literally MADE for him! Rick felt like he was in love, and maybe he was. He spent each day wondering what his soulmate was like and waiting for the day they'd meet. 

But of course, Rick wasn't so lucky to have such a happy future. After all, Rick Sanchez never was in Fates favor.

One day, While Beth, Jerry and Summer were out, Rick was babysitting the now 6 year old Morty.

Rick was watching TV and Morty has sitting on the floor doing...something. Rick wondered what Morty was even doing, he had his markers out but no paper, was he writing on the carpet?!

"Hey Kiddo! Don't draw on the carpet!"

Morty looked up at Rick with those big bright brown eyes that send that weird feeling up and down Ricks spine.

"But I'm not drawing on the rug Grandpa Rick!"

Morty held up his small arm and beamed with pride.

"I'm making tattoos! I make lots of them!"

Rick looked at Mortys arm and recognized the drawings right away. They were the same scribbles he had on his arm!

Rick pulled up his lab coat sleeve and held up his arm to Mortys to compare and sure enough, they were identical.

Morty looked at Ricks arm and beamed. 

"Grandpa Rick does it too! Big Sis said it was stupid but if the coolest Grandpa in the whole wide Earth does it then it's cool too!"

Morty wrapped his little arms around Rick and giggled.

"I love you Grandpa Rick!"

(Authors sobbing in the distance)

At Mortys touch the feeling in Ricks stomach intensified, and Rick stood up and pushed Morty away, horrified at his discovery.

Morty stared shocked and hurt at his grandfather, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"G-Grandpa Rick?"

Rick had immediately packed up all his things and left, without a note, or a phone call, not even a goodbye to his grandson.

But 9 years later, Rick returned.

And now, 2 years after he had moved back in, Rick sat alone in his bed, drinking. 

Ricks "condition" had worsened since that day when he discovered his now 15 year old grandson was his soulmate.

Sometime Rick still got writings on his arms, usually test answers or little reminders. But when Morty was bored, he doodled. And Rick would never tell anyone, but he liked them.

Rick thought Mortys drawing were pretty cool actually. In a way, they showed Mortys hidden intelligence that Rick always knew was there.

Sometimes he drew illusions on his arm, or eyes, guns, emotions or sometimes even people. Morty drew Rick from time to time, usually laughing, drinking, yelling, drunk, sleeping or on a mission, or inventing something. Once Morty had drawn Rick saying his famous catchphrase, "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!" 

Rick thought it was extremely cute, then cursed himself for loving his grandson that way.

Rick couldn't deny that either. He had fallen for his grandson, Morty. And HARD. Every little thing Morty did made Rick love him more and more.

The way he looked when he accomplished something. His hidden bloodlust and intelligence. His stutter, which was cute and enduring unlike his own. And god, that smile and that laugh. Those beautiful brown eyes that shined with emotions. 

Rick knew if there was a God, he had definitely crafted Morty himself. Morty was a angel. And Rick was a fucking devil.

Rick sighed and took another swig from his flask holding God knows what. He felt a tingling sensation on his arm, kind of like someone running a rod along his skin in little swirls.

Morty has writing something.

Rick turned on his lamp and rolled up his sleeve to look at his arm.

Sure enough, there was Mortys careful and swirly hand writing. Rick read the words as they were written.

"Okay, so hi, I'm your soulmate Morty Smith! I'm 15 currently! I have been wanting to talk to you and I can't wait to meet you one day! That's all I have to say for now! Later! P.S I like those little spirals draw sometimes! And you must be pretty smart since you wrote down the equation for black hole energy!"

Alone in his room, Rick Sanchez wept.

\------------------------------------------

It had been 6 days since Morty wrote to his soulmate and Rick gave no reply.

Sometimes he saw Morty checking his arm, every time he did Rick felt his heart contract. It fucking hurt.

Rick kept his lab coat on and didn't take it off no matter what. If Morty saw...

Rick wouldn't know what to do and really didn't want to start planning either.

But one day, a bit hungover, Rick forgot to put on his coat and walked out in his t-shirt to get breakfast.

He sat down at the table and ate like there was nothing wrong or different but everyone else noticed that he wasn't in his usual attire. But no one said anything and breakfast proceeded as normal, until Beth noticed the colorful marks and words on Ricks arm.

"Dad, what are those colorful mess on your arm?"

Rick noticed them and shoved his arm under the table but everyone had already seen.

"Hey yeah! Morty has that stuff on his arm as well! See Beth, Morty didn't get that quirk from my side of the family"

Rick dared to look at Morty who looked shocked and had that look he gets when he's thinking hard.

Rick had to get out of here.

Rick quickly got up and left without excusing himself, running to his lab and slamming the door before activating the security system.

Rick sat on his stool and took deep breaths. 'Calm down Rick...There's a chance Morty didn't connect the dots...'

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Rick! L-L-Let me in! We-We need to talk!"

'Fuck' Rick thought.

There was a few more knocks and then silence. No way Rick was letting his grandson in. No way in hell.

Besides, the security system would keep him out.

Footsteps are heard and Rick assumes Morty gave up and sighs in relief. Rick would have to deal with him eventually, but just not now, and that was good enough.

*CLICK* *CLANK*

'What the fuck is that?' 

The door suddenly swung open and Morty stood there holding a multi tool.

"H-how did you-?!"

"I've disarmed enough b-bombs and decoded enough locks to-to-to know how to get through your stupi-stupid-lousy security system on the garage door Rick"

Rick internally cursed himself and stood up before turning and knocking some stuff off his desk in rage.

He vaguely heard Morty close the door and lock it behind him. But Rick was to angry at himself and the world to care.

Morty walked over and grabbed his arm holding it up to his to compare them.

After a moment, Morty let go of Ricks arm. 

"I fucking knew it"

Morty looked absolutely livid. So mad in fact, that Ricks hand twitched towards his safebox where he keeps his gun before he reminded himself that this was just Morty.

But then again, that look made Morty look murderous, and after what he did at the planet during its annual purge...

Back to Morty.

"When...did you plan on telling me?"

Mortys voice seemed to drip with rage and hatred. Rick knew that tone well, after all, he'd heard it a million times over.

Rick remained silent, not knowing what to say.

For once in his life, Rick Sanchez was speechless.

"Oh! I see! You weren't even GOING to tell me were you?"

...

Morty grabbed his grandfathers arms and pulled him down to look at him.

"WERE YOU?!"

Rick sighed and pulled away from Mortys grip before sitting on the stool in front of Morty.

"No..no M-Morty I wasn't going to *burp* tell you at all"

*SLAP*

Morty slapped Rick across the face so hard Rick was looking at the ceiling.

"Wow Morty d-didn't know you had-had y-you-you had it in you to hit a old man"

"S-Shut the fuck up Rick!"

Morty grabbed Ricks coat and screamed in his face.

"Y-you're my fucking soulmate and you decide to-to keep this information from me why?!"

"Because you're my fucking grandson *burp* M-Morty! How would you react?!"

"Oh I'll show you how I'd react!"

Rick prepares for the punch that never comes, instead he feels a small pair of lips on his and a wetness on his cheek.

Rick opens his eyes to see Morty kissing him and crying.

A moment later Morty pulls back.

"I've liked you for 2 fucking years you idiot! All that time wasted! You fucking-"

Rick cut off Morty by hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Morty...it's okay..."

Morty sobbed into his chest and despite himself, Rick smiled.

Morty felt the same way.


	2. The Chapter Everyone Wanted And I Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wants it and he may find Morty wants it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was going to be a one shot but so many people wanted me to make more so I decided "why not?"   
> I hope that I met your expectations!

'This day has been so surreal..' 

Rick was bent over his desk trying to work on one of his latest inventions, it was supposed to cut the crust off of grilled cheese perfectly. Why would Rick Sanchez, the smartest man in the world, be making such a small minded and useless device when he could be curing space diabetes?

It might have something to do with the fact that grilled cheese sandwiches were one of Mortys favorite foods and Rick had heard Morty saying something about how hard it is to cut the crust off just right a day or two back...

Ever since Morty had discovered they were soulmates and confessed to Rick, he hadn't left Ricks mind.

Rick had told Morty that he felt the same way and had seen the stars that lit up in Mortys eyes.

Mortys reaction to Ricks confession was so cliche that it almost made Rick laugh. Morty had kissed him. But this time, Rick had kissed back. And it was amazing.

Rick had never experienced anything like this. He had tried everything to get this feeling, drugs, sex, adventures. But none of it measured up to this. 

-FlashBack-

Morty wrapped his arms around Ricks neck and tilited his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Rick wondered if Morty had kisses anyone before, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he felt Mortys tongue run along Ricks lips.

Rick had kissed enough people to know what this means, although he wondered how Morty learned it. Rick could feel jealousy rise inside him, so Rick overpowered it by prodding Mortys lips apart with his tongue before plunging inside. 

Morty gave out a small whimper that fueled Ricks adrenaline and he moved his tongue all around Mortys mouth, tasting what could only be described as Morty.

After the need for air became apparent, they broke apart. Rick studied Mortys face as he tried to catch his breath.

Mortys mouth was ajar as he panted for breath, strings of saliva pouring down his lips. Mortys brown eyes were blown wide and staring right into his with a lustful gaze that Rick found extremely intoxicating. And the deep blush that coated Mortys cheeks and tinged his ears made him look absolutely adorable.

'How can someone be beautiful, adorable and sexy all at the same time?' Rick wondered. 

Surely, there is no one in the whole multi verse that could do such things to him, but his own teenage grandson and soulmate.

Rick wanted to do so much more, but not now, not yet.

"O-Okay Morty, look, this is a lot of take in so let's just...go slow with this and set ground r-rules*burp* O-O-Okay?"

Morty nodded to indicate he was listening and started playing with Ricks hand, turning it over and inspecting every scar and dent, comparing it to his own small one.

Rick tried to ignore the feeling of Mortys small, soft hands on his and continued.

"S-So, if we agree to be...together, there has to be some ground rules"

Morty smiled, "That's understandable"

Rick wanted to say a lot of things to Morty, a LOT of things.

But instead he continued with his pre-meditated speech.

"We can't tell anyone Morty, you hear me? ANYONE."

Morty looked up at him with a small playful grin and a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm not a 7 year old Rick, I think I can keep this a secret! Afterall-"

Morty dropped his hand and scooted closer. 

"-I want this too~"

Mortys tone made Rick shiver with anticipation and want, and the beginning feelings of arousal pooled in his gut.

'No no no no no no NO RICK' 

Morty leaned forward and kissed Ricks lips again and despite his mind screaming at him, Rick kissed back.

Morty, without breaking the kiss, pushed Rick onto his back so he was on top of him.

The entire situation was amazing an unthinkable, and EXTREMELY erotic to Rick. 

(A/N: And probably pretty great to some of us readers ey ey?)

Morty broke the kiss and left Rick with the taste of Morty on his lips.

Rick almost felt like complaining when suddenly he realized the situation he was in and how quickly his pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Rick was about to ask Morty to get off, but then Morty leaned down and licked a stripe up Ricks neck from his shoulder to his collarbone.

And god how Rick moaned.

Morty shivered at Ricks moan and let out a small whimper in turn before repeating the motion, making Rick let out a slightly smaller moan that was mixed with a gasp.

Rick wanted Morty to keep going. Rick wanted Morty to get off. Rick wanted both, and he had never felt so conflicted.

Morty suckled on Ricks neck just below his collar bone and Rick tilted his head to give Morty more room.

Morty continued to lick and suckle all over Ricks neck, lavishing it with attention and sending Rick into a state of complete pleasure and arousal.

Suddenly, Morty bit down. HARD.

And Rick grasped Mortys hips and moaned the loudest he has ever moaned in his whole life.

Morty pulled back and licked his lips with a huge smile.

Ricks panted and then did his best to collect himself.

"S-So I guess you have a bit of a-a biting ki-kink M-Morty?"

"Based on the s-sounds you were making it seems yo-you do to huh?"

Rick blinked and let out a sharp laugh and sat up, but Morty remained in his lap.

Gaining newfound confidence, Rick ran a hand through Mortys hair and sighed.

"Morty what you just did felt amazing, and trust me, I plan on returning the favor~"

Morty shivers and squirmed in his lap, his face red and he bit his lip to stifle a whimper.

"But, this is going kinda fast, so how about you go up to your room and go to sleep huh? We can talk about this later"

Morty looked disappointed but smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Good boy~"

Rick leaned forward until his lips were a inch from Mortys.

"How about a good night kiss for Grandpa?"

Morty blushed deeply and leaned forward to place his lips over Ricks.

Once again Rick enjoyed the taste of Morty and the amazing feeling of his lips against the smaller ones.

The thought that he'd be able to do this more often felt Rick with glee and excitement.

They both pulled back and Morty smiled before getting up and crossing over to the garage door.

He opened it and then looked back at Rick with a half lidded lustful smile.

"See ya tomorrow Ricky~"

And with that he left Rick sitting there on the floor with a boner and a internal war.

-End Flashback-

Ever since that day, Rick couldn't seem to stop thinking about Morty, his smile and laugh. His eyes and the way he looks when he's flustered or embarrassed. That adorable stutter that leaks from those beautiful soft lips that Rick could kiss and suckle all day.

Not all Ricks thoughts were that innocent though.

Rick wanted to do so many things to Morty, he has for years.

Make him moan his name, make him scream in pleasure. Tease him and lavish every part of his body with affection.

Rick shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. 

It was too early for that...

Rick sighed and put the finishing touches on the device, hooking it up and finally turning it on.

Everything look okay, now to test it out.

Rick picked it up and walked out of the garage, making a beeline to the kitchen. 

But Morty has already there and, ironically enough, making a grilled cheese sandwich. He had just taken the finished sandwich out of the microwave when Rick walked in and caught his attention.

Morty looked up at him and smiled widely.

"H-Hey Rick! W-Wha-Wha-What you got there?"

He was stuttering and blushing a lot. Which meant he was nervous and flustered. Which was adorable...

Rick smiled despite himself and walked over next to Morty to set it down.

"I-It makes-it cuts the crust of sandwiches perfectly Morty! J-Just perfect! This is the real deal M-Mor*burp* Morty!"

"Wow Rick! That's cool! C-Can I see how it works?"

"Sure Morty! G-Give me your sandwich!"

Morty flashed Rick a blindly beautiful smile and pushed over his plate.

This was one of the changes Rick had noticed lately. Ever since that day in the garage a week or two ago, Morty had been a lot more trusting and nice.

A few weeks ago Morty probably would have told Rick not to eat it and get suspicious.

Now Morty slide the plate over with a smile.

Rick bet that if he did eat it now, Morty would just laugh and say if he wanted a sandwich he could've asked.

Rick knows because he did that three days ago. 

Yet Morty was willing to trust him AGAIN?!

Morty was one strange kid. 

Rick placed the device over the plate and turned it on.

The machine scanned the device and then use concentrated energy in laser form to cut off the crust perfectly.

Rick smiled and resisted the urge to celebrate.

Rick looked over to see Mortys reaction and it was incredible.

Morty practically had stars in his eyes and a shocked/amazed expression on his face that made Rick feel butterflies in his gut.

"W-Well go ahead and try it M-Mo*burp*Morty!"

Morty took the plate and stared at the sandwich before picking it up and examining it. 

"Did...D-Did you make this for me Rick?"

Ricks cheeks flushed red and he racked his brain for a excuse. But finding none, be came clean.

"Y-Yeah I did..."

Rick felt...well...embarrassed. Over what he couldn't quite tell, but he had that feeling that people related to walking around in school naked. Rick felt...revealed and exposed.

Rick then felt lips against his own and saw that Morty had leaned up and pulled him down by his collar to kiss him.

Rick picked up Morty and kisses back, feeling all of his previous feelings go down the drain.

Rick pulled back and smiled at Morty, feeling a sense of pride and joy at seeing the wide smile on Mortys face.

"I should m-ma-make you things more often if this is the reaction I get~"

Morty giggled and leaned in for another kiss but a voice broke the silence and made Morty yelp.

"Morty? Dad?"

Rick did the first thing he could think of and lifted Morty up higher.

"J-Jesus Morty coul-could you grab the cereal already?"

Morty, being the smart kid Rick knows he is stuck his hands in the cupboard and followed suit.

"J-Jeez Rick I'm trying but you need to t-tell me wha-wha-what kind you want!"

"Just grab them all M-Mo*burp*ty!"

Morty grabbed a bunch on boxes and when Rick set him down, he addressed her like he didn't know she was there, like she had just entered.

"Oh! H-Hey Mom!"

Rick followed suit. 

"Hey Sweetie! Whatcha up to?"

"Hey Dad, Hey Morty" Beth greeted.

She crossed the kitchen and got out the wine and a glass.

Rick heard Morty let out a small groan at this and made a mental note to find some way to get Morty outta the house once Beth is piss drunk.

"So how are you guys doing?"

"G-Good" Morty replied and turned around to eat his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Fine sweetie" Rick said and turned around to make a bowl of cereal.

"That's good-wait what's that?"

Beth was pointing at the device, the one Rick had decided to name "The Cheese Cutter" because it is hilarious.

"I-It's just something I w-whipped up for Morty in my-my spare time, it-it just cuts the crusts off-off of sandwiches y'know?"

Beth smiled and hugged Rick from behind. 

"I knew I noticed something! You two are getting along! I've noticed how you guys have been being nicer to one another! I'm so proud of you two!"

Beth hugger Morty from behind and left the kitchen, her wine forgotten.

Rick shook his head and put the wine and glass up before turning to Morty who had a confused smile on his face.

"I-I wonder how she would react if she knew wha-what was really going on-"

Rick let's out a hearty laugh and turns off the machine.

"I'm sure every u-*burp*niverse would be d-different Morty, maybe she'd send me to-to jail, or you to counseling, or-or maybe she'd be fine with it? Who knows? We-we-we can't take that risk kiddo"

Mortys eye half lid and he walks over and pulls me down, kissing me full on the lips for a few seconds, then pulls away and stares me dead in the eye.

"Tell someone and-and give up this? Over my dead body Rick~"

Morty pecks me on the lips one last time and picks up his sandwich. 

"So wanna watch some interdimensional cable with me?"

"Yeah dawg! That's w-what I'm talking about!"

Rick left the device on the counter and followed Morty to the living room and sat next to him on the couch, taking the remote.

"So you ready to go channel sur-surfing M-Morty?"

Morty took a bite of his sandwich and looked up at Rick happily.

"Y-you know it Rick!"

-About 2 hours later-

Eventually, Rick and Morty had decided on a new movie that came out by the same people who made "The man who lived on a clit" and "Honey I shrunk your dick". This one was called, "James and the giant butt"

Rick snorted at the part where James went into the butt. This dimension had a sick sense of humor.

At one point Morty had finished his sandwich and placed his head on Ricks lap, and he was still there.

Rick ran his fingers through his grandsons hair and watched the movie, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Morty moved a bit on Ricks lap so his head was closer to his stomach, almost right up against it.

Rick gulped down the lump rising in his throat and opened his mouth to begin the speech he had mentally been preparing the last hour.

"Morty-"

"Guys, I'm leaving to go shopping with some friends so this house is all yours, don't make a mess, and I won't be back tonight since I'm getting a hotel room and Summer is over at a friends house and Jerry is...well we're taking a break from our marriage. We'll all be back tomorrow at some point. See you too!"

Beth closed the door and the silence was defining.

Rick was about to start his speech again but when he saw the look on Mortys face, he stopped in his tracks.

Morty looked...sad but also apathetic. Sort of like someone who's being hurt over and over again and gets to the point where they expect it but it still hurts so they can't help but be sad.

Maybe that is what was happening with Morty.

Rick felt stuck, afterall, he wasn't good with this stuff... 

That was Beth's department! 

Rick drowned all his sorrows in alcohol and never really faced his feelings.

So how was Rick supposed to connect to someone else emotionally?

Rick sighed and made up his mind.

He'd try. 

He'd try for Morty.

"Morty..."

Morty looked up at him, looking expectant and a bit confused.

"What is it R-Rick?"

Rick took a deep breath.

"L-Look kiddo, I'm-I'm not really good at this b-but I'll try. Your dad? He ki-kinda sucks. Jerrys a piece of shit. And Beth? She-She's my daughter and I love him b-*burp* but she's not a very good parent, wh-which she probably got from me."

Morty was staring at Rick in awe and shock.

"I wan-I just want to let you know that all the shit you-you get? You don't deserve it. Your smarter than they know, and you have r-real po-*burp* potential okay? And I'm gonna be there to-to make those people who hurt you suff-suffer in way that didn't think we're p-*burp* possible!"

Okay, that was said and done. 

'It wasn't too bad I guess' Rick thought. 'Or I at least hope it was enough to make Morty feel better...'

Rick took in Mortys reaction.

Mortys mouth was agape and his eyes were wide and watery. There was also pink dusting his cheeks. 

As always Morty was beautiful but...his expression didn't give off anything but shock to Rick...and he suddenly started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"U-Um...Morty are you-"

Rick was silenced by Mortys lips against his, kissing him desperately.

Rick kissed back although he was confused. Afterall, kissing Morty has a wonderful feeling. And he understood Morty liked it too.

But Rick started to think differently when he felt Morty start to shake and felt wetness on his cheek.

Rick pulled back and Morty chased his lips, but Rick kept him further back so he could look at his face.

Like Rick had thought, Morty was crying and shaking. Tears running down his red cheeks and his lip quivering.

"M-Morty what's wrong?!"

Rick didn't understand what he did wrong but he wanted to fix it, he wanted to help Morty and make him feel better.

"I-I can't take it any-anymore Rick!"

"W-what-"

"Rick I-I need you! I've wanted to do more than jus-just kiss with you since forever and-and I can't wait an-anymore!"

Rick searched for something to say, but kept coming up with nothing. 

Although Rick didn't have to say anything because Morty continued.

"I-I've tried to suppress this b-but-but I just can't anymore!"

Rick took a hold of Mortys shoulders.

"Morty, it's okay, calm down"

Morty took deep breaths and held on to Rick like a lifeline.

"Are you okay?"

Morty nodded and whimpered.

"Okay..."

Rick tried to find a way to start.

"Okay, now tell me what you mean M-Morty"

Morty grabbed Ricks t-shirt and held his face inches away from Ricks, staring into his eyes with a look of determination.

"I-I want to have sex with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too be continued in the next and last chapter! I could've put everything into this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that'll enjoy the next one once I finish and post it!   
> See ya my Shaggys~


	3. Just a Note: Not a real chapter YET

Hello Everyone ShaggyMadi here!

I am so so so so so so SO sorry for how long it’s taking for me to make the last chapter! I will try to get it finished as soon as I POSSIBLY can! 

Thank you all for being patient and I will try my best to make the last chapter worth the wait!

Stay Shaggy everyone and thank you for your support and patience!

**Author's Note:**

> This took a VERY long time to actually write and post and I'm sorry the ending sucks but I ran out of ideas I'm so so sorry please kill me  
> *drinks cup of Bleach*  
> See ya Shaggys!


End file.
